Ink writing
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: Fred Weasley is dead and George is missing him so much. So one day, George writes Fred a letter although he knows he won't recieve it, but he was wrong. Fred recieves the letter in the afterlife and he eventually writes back. But what they don't realise that this is much worse than just a paper with ink writing...
1. Chapter 1

George woke up with a gasp. It was just a dream, a nasty, horrible dream. He sat up from his bed and shivered. He coughed violently all last night, he had caught an illness and it seemed to have got worse. He lay back down again and turned to look at the empty bed next to him, Fred's bed. He had left it as it was. The bed un-made, the pillow with a head shaped mark in the centre and sweet wrappers at the end of the bed. That was how it looked like in Fred's last morning of his life.

He hadn't slept properly in at least a week, since Fred's death. Not just because of his hacking cough, but he's been having the same dream, over and over again. Fred running up the Hogwarts stairs in the great wizard war against Voldemort; Fred was with Ron, Harry and Hermione. There was a huge blast, as the wall next to them blew up. They all stood up coughing, apart from Fred. Fred had died, and there's nothing he can do about it. Nothing but wait until he can get old enough to die. He even wrote a letter to Fred, even though he knew that he won't receive it. He remembered how he whispered into his owl's ear,

"If you can, please send this to Fred."

He looked into the crisp evening air, gave a deep breath and let him fly of his arm into the sunset. But the owl had never come back.

That was about a month ago, when the coughing just started. George visited his mum and dad often, the same with Harry and Ginny, who he got pretty close with.

He looked at the clock: 6:31 am. Time to go and open his shop, he got up from his bed and stepped over a packet of glow in the dark bubble gum, and went to his wardrobe to fetch his grey shirt, orange tie and magenta robe, which he uses as uniform in the shop.

It only took him a few minutes to get changed and pack his bag with snacks to last him for the day. He took one last look at the room. His bed, un-made like Fred's, stood by the window, and boxes of unfinished products were in piles next to his wardrobe; he would come and collect them at the end of the day because he was going down to the Burrow. The Burrow, where his parents lived, was the place where he made most of his products. Molly wasn't particularly happy about him mending and creating his products in his bedroom because she was afraid he was going to make a mess, but she let him do it anyway. George picked up his suitcase and disapperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred woke up from something pecking on his face. It didn't matter because whatever scratches he got, healed almost immediately. He opened one eye and stared right into a big and yellow eye. He sat up and the owl hopped off his face and flew towards the shelves. Fred rubbed his eye lids and squinted at the owl disapprovingly. He stretched and walked towards the shelves, knocking over a glass of water.

"What now Dumbledore? Another meeting?" Fred mumbled to himself. He didn't know why Dumbledore could just walk to his house and tell him.

He plucked the letter from the owl's beak and realised that this wasn't the owl Dumbledore normally sends to him.

"Probably Remus." He said reassuring himself.

But there was something about the owl that he remembered, though he wasn't sure what. He opened the letter and read it:

To Fred,

Neither of us was expecting this. That you were going to die. We are inseparable dead or alive. And I know even though you're up there, and I'm down here, we will always be together. The mischief is still living Freddie! The laughter, the fun and I kept my promise to look after mum if one of us...died. I promise you. You'll be glad to know that the shop is still up and running and lots of people are flooding in now to buy our loot. It's hard without you Freddie. Making all the products by myself; I need your perseverance, help and laughter to keep me going. Harry and Ginny come down often to help. And obviously Ron, but he's been late a couple of times. Ginny's very good at fixing our products and Harry's a good laugh but I miss _your _laugh.

I remember when we were at school and we threw those fireworks at Umbridge, do you remember that too? I also remember sending Harry a Hogwart's toilet seat in his first year. As you can see, I would have done none of those things if it wasn't for you Freddie. I love you so much bro.

From your best mate, companion and brother

George x

Fred had to grab onto something to keep him steady. George writing to him? That's impossible; Fred died at least a week ago and George was still alive.

"Someone did this on purpose," Fred thought darkly, "someone thought it was _funny _to do this."

He ran to his wardrobe and grabbed a black robe and threw it over his pyjamas.

"No time to get dressed." He said to the owl as it cocked his head to one side. Suddenly he froze and looked into the owls eyes.

"Oh no!" Fred said weakly.

The owl flapped its wings but Fred managed to catch it. He desperately looked around the room and he spotted an old, broken owl cage abandoned on the floor.

"Repairo!" he said, and the cage fixed itself. He shoved the bird in the cage and said,

"Sorry mate, you're not going anywhere!"

He picked up the cage, grabbed the letter from the floor and disaperated.

Fred appeared in the large wooden hall. This is where Dumbledore usually is. Everyone goes to Dumbledore for advice, since he's the wisest wizard. The hall was big and empty. In the centre, it had a round table for meetings about people who have just arrived and where to put them; the round table only appeared when there was a meeting. Fred had been to some of the meetings, because they nominated him as councillor. If someone young 'comes up', it's Fred's job too cheer them up and talk to them if they're sad or missing their family. Lots of people come to him for cheering up. They make appointments to see him once a week.

Fred spotted Dumbledore at his desk where he normally is. He made a beeline towards him, the bird cage still in his hand.

Dumbledore peered through his moon rimmed glasses and smiled.

"Hello dear Fred. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Fred ignored his polite greeting.

"I've got a letter." Fred said, holding up the crumpled up paper.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, not really understanding, "from whom?"

There was a pause. Fred's mouth went all dry, but he managed to choke,

"George."

There was a pause.

"George who?" Dumbledore asked,

"My brother," Fred swallowed, "George."

"I see." Dumbledore said slowly.

"What shall I do?" Fred said desperately.

"He's still alive isn't he? He's still 'down there'?"

"Yes professor."

"Fascinating." He stroked his beard and went into deep thought. He peered over to look at the cage.

"Oh yeah, this is the bird that sent the letter to me." Fred placed the cage onto the desk, the owl didn't flinch. Dumbledore leaned forwards to get a better look.

"The eyes," Dumbledore said, "They look like-"

"My brother's eyes," Fred cut in, "they look like my brothers eyes. That's why I brought it to you."

"Okay. Thank you Fred, you may go now."

"What professor?" Fred cocked his head to one side.

"I said you may go now," he looked at him sternly, "and I'll keep the owl and the letter if you please."

Fred nodded and placed the letter on his desk.

"Sir before I go," Fred said, "do you think George actually sent a letter to me?"

"I'm not sure my boy. But the first thing we'll do is test if it's fake; I'll send you the results by owl."

Fred nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome." Dumbledore gave a friendly smile.

Fred disaperated.

Dumbledore looked at the letter as if it might explode. He knew that if George did really send this, it's far worse than just a paper with ink writing.

**Hey! Please say what you think! This means a lot to me if you reveiw :)**


	3. Chapter 3

George arrived at the shop five minutes early as usual. He flicked the switch and every light in the shop turned on, as soon as that happened, all the products, came to life. George picked up a bottle of Love Potion that was lying, abandoned on the floor, and stood it back up.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a panting figure appeared in front of him.

"Wow Ron! You're actually early today!" George grinned at Ron's panting face.

"I had to run," Ron panted, "I didn't want to be late like yesterday!"

"Good for you bro!"

George ruffled his hair.

"Stop it! I'm seventeen not six!" Ron glared.

"Close enough." George said, walking away quickly before the message sunk in.

"So George, what can I do?"

George turned to look at his brother. His flaming red hair, matched his face, and his 'uniform' was in a mess.

"Well first of all," George walked over to him, "sort out your tie."

Ron looked down at his tie.

"My tie is fine."

George grinned. His hand shot forwards and he pulled on Ron's tie so tightly, that the knot at the top was the size of a button.

"Not anymore! Sort it out!"

"Hey!" Ron reached out and pulled George's tie, so it was the same size.

"Oh right," George said calmly, "so this is how you want it."

Ron looked straight into his eyes trying not to smile.

"This, is, war!" Ron said.

They both ran upstairs grabbing spare products.

"Oi Ron!" George shouted from the other room.

"Yeah what!" he shouted back.

"Catch!"

Before Ron could react a small, black ball with the familiar markings of 'WW' on one side, flew through the air and landed next to Ron's feet. He hadn't had time to react; he grabbed a mask and put it over his mouth. As soon as he put the mask on, purple gas oozed out of a hole in the round ball; a few seconds later, it stopped. He pulled the mask off.

"Nice try bro, but laughing gas isn't going to help you win this war!"

"Whatever!" George shouted from the room.

There was more rummaging noises then silence.

"What George? Going to throw a pygmy puff at me?"

"No Ron. But you know the gas bomb I through at you?"

Ron looked at it.

"Yeah."

"It does it a second time."

Ron swore and rummaged for the mask but too late. Purple gas filled his nostrils and eyes, which did nothing for a few seconds but soon enough, he had uncontrollable laughter. He couldn't stop!

"Stop!" Ron managed to gasp, "Stop it!"

Tears were going down his face, then suddenly, he felt a cold spray over his face and he stopped laughing. He wiped the tears away and looked up at his brother who was looking down at him, grinning widely. He had a spray in his hand which had the name, _'Sadness Spray!'_ then underneath it, it said, '_For people who just can't stop laughing!'_

"Wow bro, you were laughing so much that even the Sadness Sprayisn't working on you!"

Ron chuckled weakly and stood up.

"Alright, enough messing around lets actually do something useful!" Ron said, wiping another tear off his face. George nodded.

The door opened with a tingle of a bell and Ginny walked in. She was wearing a grey top with jeans and she looked like she had brushed her hair lots so it looked all soft and shiny.

"Hey guys!" she said, hanging her handbag on one of the hooks. She smiled at them.

"Hi Ginny," George said, "We've had another war."

"Another?!" she said. Then she sighed.

"He started it, he pulled my tie!" Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at George.

"Um, excuse me?" George said, "You were the one who said 'this is war'!"

"Guys, shut up and grow up!" Ginny said with her arms folded. She turned and looked at Ron.

"Ron, have you been crying?"

George laughed.

"No, laughing gas." Ron wiped his eyes anxiously.

"Look guys, I found this girl who could help us." Ginny said; her arms folded.

"Okay," Ron said, giving George a sidewise glance, "who?"

"Her name's Krystal." Ginny said.

"How old is she?" George asked.

"Well, she's fourteen."

"Sorry, no-one under sixteen aloud," George said plainly, "it's a strict rule!"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, but she's really good!"

"Good at what?"

A voice from behind them said,

"Good at making and fixing your products."

George and Ron turned around. In front of them was a small, smug looking girl with long brown, curly hair and deep brown eyes which look like they've seen too much.

"How did she get there?" Ron said, pointing at her.

"Magic." She whispered sarcastically.

Ron frowned.

"So Krystal," George said, "show us what you can do."

He picked up one of the toys off the shelves and dismantled it then dropped it on the floor. Krystal got out her wand.

"Wait kid," George put his hand on her wand, "you're fourteen, and you can't use magic out of school!"

She hesitated, but put her wand back in her pocket.

"Fine, I'll fix it manually." She said.

"Don't you think that's a little hard?" Ron said.

She shrugged.

"No, I'll be fine."

She bent over and picked up all the pieces then walked off into the back room.

"Well that's sorted!" Ginny said. She walked down the steps to get her coat.

"Wait! Where you going?" George said.

"I'm going on a date with Harry remember?" Ginny said wrapping a scarf around her neck. She grinned widely.

"Okay, whatever. Just don't be too-"

But she was out the door before he could finish his sentence.

"Long." He finished.

**Please suscribe! Pleeaaassseee!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fred woke up to a familiar voice in his ear.

"Fred, wake up!"

He groaned. No-one woke him from his afternoon nap. Not anyone.

Fred opened one eye and peered into moon rimmed glasses. He sat up.

"What now Dumbledore?" He yawned.

"This is important Fred. Get dressed and meet me at the hall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Erm...yes sir!"

Dumbledore disaperated.

"Weirdo." Fred mumbled to himself. He got up from the sofa and headed towards his wardrobe.

Fred's cottage was a small, cosy place. It had five rooms: his bedroom with a wardrobe and a large portrait mirror, a kitchen, living room with a fireplace and a sofa, bathroom (quite old fashioned) and his own counselling room where he talks to his clients.

Fred liked his cottage, but he never spent much time in it; only to eat and sleep. He usually goes down to the lake to fish or swim, or going for a quick ride on his horse which is kept in the barn down the road. But despite all of this freedom, he misses home. He misses the familiar bossy voice of his mother, his father's obsession with muggles, Ginny's big grin and George's laughter. He knew the only way he could see them is to wait patiently for them to die. He knew for a fact it will be his mother and father first to come up first. And he knew he shouldn't think this, but he wishes they would just come up quickly. He's fed up of being the only Weasley. Every morning he wakes up to silence. No noise apart from the birds tweeting and the cockerel shrieking from the barn.

A tear appeared in his eye and rolled down his cheek. Why him? Why is he the one that has to die? Why couldn't he just die with George? Didn't he have the rights to be with his brother? Fred wiped the rolling tear of his cheek furiously.

"I'm being so selfish," he whispered to himself, "just because I've died doesn't mean other people can't live."

He looked down at the floor ashamed, then disaperated.

Fred appeared in the hall once again, and walked fast towards Dumbledore's desk.

When he got there, Dumbledore looked up at him seriously.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Fred said annoyed.

"It's about your letter," Dumbledore said sternly, "please, take a seat."

As soon as Dumbledore said that, a chair appeared next to Fred and he sat down.

"So, what about it?" Fred said leaning forwards nervously.

"I wanted to let you know that the letter is indeed from George." Dumbledore said.

Fred's face went white.

"No," Fred shook his head, "that's impossible!"

"Indeed yes," Dumbledore added, "but it's only possible when a wizard or witch writes a letter to a dead loved one, and is dying themselves."

"What?" Fred said straightening up.

"I'm sorry Fred but I'm afraid that dear George is dying or is going to die."

Fred swallowed and croaked,

"I can't let him die. How is he dying? Does he know he's dying?"

"I'm sorry dear boy but I don't know."

Fred hung his head.

"But, if you want to save him, you have to persuade him to stay on earth."

"How?" Fred looked at Dumbledore.

"Well, I've sent one of my spies to keep an eye on him. You never know, he might not be dying, it could just be going to die in the future, some events we can even prevent from happening."

"What spies?"

"They are known as Death Dancers," Dumbledore began, "they have the ability to travel from the land of the living, to the land of the dead. They're quite rare and I'm very lucky to know a handful of them."

"Okay, can I meet him?" Fred asked.

"She's a girl."

"A lady?"

"No, a young girl named Krystal."

"How old is she?"

There was a pause.

"She's fourteen and one of the best out of all of them I must assure you." Dumbledore said.

"If you say so," Fred said unsure, "can I meet her?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, but was looking a little reluctant, "Krystal!" he shouted.

"I don't think calling her would work." Fred said looking at him, creasing his forehead.

"Well, it just did." A voice said from behind him, making him jump. Fred turned around to see a small, smug looking girl with waist length brown, curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"Fred this is Krystal," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "and Krystal this is Fred."

"Hi." Said Krystal, holding her hand out for Fred to shake, but he just stared at it, not really sure what to do.

"She's been keeping an eye on George for you Fred. Haven't you Krystal?" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah," Krystal said, crossing her arms, "and I've got a job there."

"Where?" Fred said.

"Well, at your shop," she then looked at Dumbledore, "he seems to be doing fine. I told Ginny about it, she understands."

"Ginny." Fred whispered. A lump formed in his throat.

Krystal looked deep into Fred's eyes.

"Don't worry Fred; everything's going to be alright."

Suddenly Fred felt a weird sensation, like he was dreaming. Then, as if by magic, the lump in his throat was gone, and he smiled; which was a surprise for him because he hadn't smiled for a while, since he died. Then he started to laugh, but he couldn't hear it very well because everything had gone fuzzy. He heard an old man's voice shouting at someone and his vision went black.

**Thanks for taking your time to read :D Please reveiw and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

About fifteen minutes after Ginny left, people started flooding into the shop. George leant against the balcony and shouted,

"Step up, step up! Come and look at the instant darkness powder and not to forget ladies, the irresistible love potion." He winked at a pretty looking girl who blushed and turned to look at some Skiving Snackboxes.

He looked down to a boy who looked about fifteen and was suspiciously nervous. He couldn't see what he looked like because the crowds down below were too thick. But he managed to spot a lump in his jumper pocket and he started to walk fast towards the door with his hands deep in his trouser pockets. But wait, something was in his way that George couldn't quite see.

The boy's body turned, and he seemed to have his arm held painfully behind his back. Someone was behind him, and seemed to be pushing him in George's direction. He got pushed roughly up the stairs, and fell over, right next to George's feet. George looked up and saw Krystal, looking calm and collective.

"He tried to steal one of your products." Krystal said.

"Okay." George said slowly, looking down on the boy who quickly stood up and rubbed his arm gingerly.

"It wasn't my fault," the boy said grumpily, "I got dared!"

"By who?" Krystal said, making the boy flinch.

"My mates."

"Nice mates you've got." Krystal said sarcastically.

The boy hung his head in shame. Then Krystal said,

"Look your," she coughed, "_mates, _do you actually like them, or are you just lonely?"

"None of your business!" the boy said.

"George," Krystal said, "you can decide what punishment to use on him. I'm going to go and sort out some...Unfinished business."

Before George could do anything, Krystal went to the back room and he was left with the boy, staring helplessly at him with big green eyes.

"I'd like that product please, thank you." George said, with his palm out. The boy took a box out of his pocket and gave it to him sulkily.

"And what's your name chap?" George asked.

"Sam Goodchild." He said.

"Oh how ironic," George whispered to himself, "I don't suppose you actually_ want_ this product do you?" he said a bit louder.

Sam shook his head. "It's for my mates," he said, "I don't actually want it!"

"Okay," George said, "I'm going to give you a light punishment, but since this is a rather expensive product," George held up the almost stolen package, "you're gunna have to pay for this but, I'm not letting you have it!"

"What!" Sam gaped.

"I said, you're going to pay for this but I'm not letting you-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" he said grumpily. He rummaged around in his pockets for some money.

"Here, two galleons!" Sam said pushing the money into George's palm.

"Sorry mate," George frowned, "this is not enough! Do you know how much these Basic Blaze Box actually cost?"

Sam shook his head.

"Five galleons." George said.

"Five galleons! That's a rip off!" Sam spluttered.

"Too bad, cough up!" George said.

"So harsh." Sam mumbled to himself. But all the same, he handed over the money to George and walked out of the shop with his head down.

'Done and dusted' thought George. Maybe, Krystal was some use to him after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred woke up, once again, to Dumbledore staring at him with soft, blue eyes.

"What happened?" Fred slurred.

"Krystal, she used her power on you. I've told her many times _not _too use her powers properly until she's fifteen!"

"What power?" Fred said sitting up. Then realising he was in his house, on the sofa with a knitted blanket on him which he didn't recognise as his own.

"She has the ability to make people feel what she wants them to feel. Happy, sad, angry, jealous, remorse; but she can never make anyone feel love, but she can make you feel pain. Oh, I knitted that blanket, do you like it? I do love knitting patterns!" suddenly a sad expression broke out on his face.

"Did you bring me here? Why did I collapse?"

"Yes I brought you here, and you collapsed because I disturbed Krystal when she was using her power on you."

"Oh right."

"So, I'm going to leave you to recover," Dumbledore, heaving himself up from one of chairs in the room, "see you soon Fred. Oh and remember not to send any letter back to George," he said sternly, "it may just persuade him to give up."

Fred nodded. Dumbledore smiled and disapperated.

Fred sat there for a few minutes and said,

"Oh screw it!" he leapt of the sofa and plodded over to his desk in the other room, grabbed a quill and some parchment, sat on a chair and started to write.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi! Troll face!" Ron said. George groaned. "Wake up you lump, you need to shut your shop and I ain't closing it myself!"

George sat up and looked around bleary eyed. He must have slept on the desk while he was signing paper work.

"Yeah, okay," George yawned, "how long was I asleep for?"

"For the whole afternoon," he said, "now let's go!"

George stood up and yawned.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said coming up the stairs and into the office, she look at George with disapproval, "George, have you been sleeping in the office again?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm always so tired!"

"Well, try not to work so hard next time," Ginny said softly and held onto his hand, "let's go."

"Where's Krystal?" George slurred.

"She went off," Ron said, "she's a weird girl, I wonder if she's a _spy_ for anything!" Ron said dramatically.

"Oh Ronald don't be ridiculous!" Ginny snapped.

"Woah Ginny! I didn't mean to cause offense! It was just a joke!" Ron said surprised.

"Oh yes, of course you were," Ginny smiled, "just me being a little sensitive I guess!" she chuckled weakly.

About 10 minutes later, they had got everyone out of the shop and locked the door. It was only 4:00 pm, and it was still light.

"Oh man!" a girl said when we locked the door, "I needed to buy a birthday present for Bonnie!"

"Sorry kid," Ron said, "come back tomorrow and you'll get something then, how's that?!"

She huffed grumpily,

"My friend Dan said that this shop closes at seven-thirty!" she whined.

"It's a Sunday today," George said, "It shuts early. What's your name?"

"Emma," she said, "and I _need _to buy a present for Bonnie!"

"Oh I've got spare." said Krystal from behind them.

"How did-" Ron started, but Ginny shushed him before he could finish his sentence.

Krystal handed over a WWW product and pushed it into her palms.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much!" she grinned and was about to skip off when George said,

"Hey wait!" he said, "Krystal, where did you get that product?"

"That was the product you wanted me to fix on this morning," she said, "don't you remember?"

"Yes of course I do," George said, "I was just wondering."

"Okay, good," Krystal said, "Ginny, could I just speak to you for a second?"

Ginny nodded.

"And George, Ron, in private please!" Ginny said.

Krystal held onto Ginny's arm and they disapperated


	8. Chapter 8 (Ginny's POV)

We arrived at the burrow, in my room, and luckily mum and dad were at the Grangers for tea and were going to be back at five so I had around an hour to speak to this, 'death dancer'.

"Okay, here we are," I said, "now what is it Krystal?"

"Well, you know about George," she said, "well I thought of a plan of persuasion."

"Okay, spill it." I said.

"I thought we could have a party, down at the magical forest."

"What magical forest?" I said,

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you've never been to the forest of Shances!"

"No, I don't think I have," I said, looking at her confused, "how is it magical?"

"Follow me," she said, "and I'll show you." She smiled and held onto my hand.

She led me downstairs and said,

"Meet me at Diagon Alley," she said, "and I'll show you."

And before I could answer, she disappeared.

I like Krystal; she's fierce and _extremely _brave. She would have been great at the Hogwarts battle...

I tear rolled down my cheek. I cried so much when Fred died, all of us did. Mum just wasn't the same. She was quieter, and less bubbly. And as for George, I know he'll never recover. When Krystal told me that George might die, I didn't believe her. But then she started showing me how she can disappear and reappear and how she can control people's feelings. I think I still don't believe her but I'm not taking any chances. I've already lost one of my brothers, I'm not losing another.

About five minutes later, I arrived at Diagon Alley I saw a group of kids crowding around the newest broomstick: The Lightning Bolt 2000. I sighed. I really wanted that broom, but we just don't have the money.

"Hey, Ginny!" I heard someone shout. I stopped gazing at the magnificent broomstick and looked around and I saw Krystal at the steps of Knockturn Alley. I ran towards her.

"Hey Krystal," I said when I got to her, I took a look down the dark dismal alley, "I don't think we should go down there," I said concerned, "it's known for their scary, and slightly creepy representation."

She looked deep into my eyes and said,

"Trust me Ginny, just trust me."

I looked at her and my heart melted,

"Okay, fine."

She held out her soft hands and I slipped my hands into her gentle, but yet firm grasp and she led me down the alley.


	9. Chapter 9 (Fred)

**Yeah, this is a very short chapter, but don't worry, the next one is very long :D Thanks for thinking about taking your time to read this :)**

Fred closed the envelope gently and held it close to his chest.

"This is for you George," he muttered to himself, "I need to just know it's you, I need proof. I don't just want a wise old wizard telling me it's real, I need more."

He called his owl and it came flying in. His owl was a barn owl. With brown feathers layered with grey and white, it was very beautiful.

"Take this to George Weasley," he whispered to his owl, "down on earth, The Burrow."

He let it fly off his arm and he suddenly felt guilt munching at his stomach.

"I shouldn't have done that," he whispered faintly to himself, "I should have just left it to Krystal."


	10. Chapter 10 (George POV Part 1)

Chapter 10

George arrived at The Burrow, feeling tired and worn out. After Ginny and Krystal went off, he decided to walk home while Ron just disapperated. When he walked through the front door, he smelt something stewing at the cooker in the kitchen and realised he hadn't eaten that much at all for the whole day.

"George? Is that you?" Molly's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me!" George said. He took off his cloak, hung it up and kicked off his shoes which he lay strewn in the middle of the hall.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking at the saucepan. He crept up behind her and said,

"Hi mum."

Molly jumped.

"Don't do that George! Frightening your dear old mother like that!" she chuckled weakly, "how was your day at work?"

"Oh it was fine," George said, grabbing an apple from the counter, "I've got a new worker."

Molly stopped stirring, sighed, and then started stirring again.

"Who's that then?" she said wearily.

"Her name's Krystal," George said, "she's really good!"

"Is that so?" Molly said, "Is she your age then?"

"Um, not entirely no," George said, "she's fourteen."

"Fourteen?!" Molly shrieked, "What were you thinking, employing such a young girl?!"

"Mum it's alright! I wasn't going to employ her in the first place but then she turned out to be some use to me!"

"If you say so dear," Molly said doubtfully, "why don't you get out some cutlery for me lovely that would be nice. My backs doing me in, I can't bend down to get to the shelf!"

"Sure," George said, "but why are we having dinner so early, it's only half four!"

"Oh no it's not for you silly!" Molly giggled, "I'm having some visitors over to taste my stew. I want to get my recipe out there George! So I've invited some friends to taste it and see what it's like, remember?"

George did remember. Molly had been talking about her being a cook for a very long time, but George never thought she'd actually do it.

George was just to open his mouth to protest when the doorbell rang.

"Oh goodness gracious they're early!" Molly said, "please get the door George that's a dear!"

"Okay." George said and he walked down the corridor and opened the door. But it wasn't any of Molly's friends, it was Krystal.

"Hi George," she said, "Can I come in?"

"Um sure!" he said standing aside so she could get past, "what's up?"

"Nice house by the way," she said, looking around, "I like the clock," she said, pointing at the clock which hung on the wall. George looked at it and saw the Fred hand curled up next to 'peace' and his eyes clouded over.

"You alright?" Krystal said, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah," George whispered, "it's just my brother Fred, he...he passed away a few weeks ago." He choked.

"Oh that's terrible!" Krystal said, "I bet he's looking down on you George, he loves you so much. I bet he cries over you every day, he must be very lonely."

George looked at her confused.

"How would you know?" he said.

"Well," she said hesitating, "of course he would miss you he's your brother!"

George turned his head away slowly as if he suspected something.

"Anyway," Krystal said, "I was just wondering if you were busy."

"Why?" George said.

"Because I want to show you something." She said simply.

"Show me what?

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me."

"No because if I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore." She said, "It'll spoil it!"

"Okay fine, you win," he said, "I'm coming."

"Okay good," Krystal said excitedly, "I think you'd want to get changed out of your uniform and into something more comfortable."

"Why?"

"Oh for god sake George just do it we're running out of time!" She said impatiently.

"Okay fine calm down!" George said putting his hands up, "I'll go alright!"

A few minutes later he was changed out of his uniform and into some comfortable jeans, t-shirt and trainers. He walked downstairs and Krystal looked at him approvingly.

"Right let's go," she said, "can you take me to Diagon Alley please?" she said.

"Yes your highness," George said bowing, "hold on to my hand and we'll be there abruptly!"

"That's more I like it!" Krystal grinned and they apperated.

Krystal and George appeared outside Olivander's Wand Shop.

"Okay, I don't think I need a new wand," George said.

"Oh shut up silly!" Krystal exclaimed, "That's not what I was going to show you!"

"So where are we going?"

"Follow me." She said. She made her way up Diagon Alley, which was starting to get emptier as all the shops were starting to close. Warm air hung in the mist of the alley which gave the town a comfortable cosy feeling. George then was starting to realise that they were heading up to Knockturn Alley.

Krystal stopped at the entry of the damp dark alley.

"Krystal," George said concerned, "I don't think we should go down there, it's slightly dodgy."

"George please trust me," She begged, "I haven't got enough time!"

"Okay, show me." He said. Krystal slipped her soft, smooth hands into George's strong one and she lead him down the lantern lit alley and his heart was thumping inside his chest so hard that the bad memories swirled in his head.

_"Shhh, George! We don't want to tell your parents your here do we?" said Oliver,_

_"No, course not!" George said, "Let's go!"_

_They both ran down the stairs of Knockturn alley, Oliver slipped and George caught him._

_"Woah watch out!" George said, "Which way should we go?" _

_"Over here!" Oliver said, dusting himself of and pointing towards a rusted shop with a mouldy door. _

_"Do you think we should get Fred? He is your friend!" _

_"Nah, he wouldn't want to come, you're much braver!" _

_George grinned but couldn't help feeling guilt eating his insides as he followed Fred's friend down the alley which his mother had always constantly nagged him about the danger in this place._

_Oliver tried pushing against the door but it didn't budge. George closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he was suddenly feeling very sick. He shouldn't be here._

_He heard the door crash open and a high pitched scream from Oliver and he opened his eyes fast._

_The door to the shop was completely taken off its hinges and as George stuck his head through the door way, he looked down and saw a ditch, going so far down that he couldn't see the bottom. The smell was horrible. He grabbed a candle and lit it with some matches in his pocket. The candle gave a low light glow and George squinted. He screamed in horror at the sight he saw. He looked down and saw dozens of dead bodies and as he looked closer, Oliver was lying there with them, on top of the pile. _

_"Fred! Freddie help me!" George screamed, tears running down his face, "I'm so sorry please help!"_

_He backed away and curled up in a ball against a grimy wall, shaking. _

_"George? George!" he heard his mother cry, "George what are you doing down here!? Where's Oliver?" _

_George howled and ran into his mother._

_"Mum, he's dead! Mum he's dead!" George said, shivering violently, "he tried pushing that door open, but he fell and there's dead bodies, oh so many dead bodies!" _

_George bent over and threw up all over Molly's feet. She gasped and held him close to her bosom._

_"Oh George, where is he! Are you sure he's dead?! Arthur! Arthur!" Molly cried._

_"What is it?" Arthur called from the top of the steps, "did you find him? George! You are going to be in serious trouble when-"_

_"Forget that, call ST Mungos! It's serious!" _

_"What's happened to George is he alright?! What's happened?!" Arthur shouted._

_"It's Oliver! Get the doctor or something!"_

_"Oh okay! Bill! Look after the kids for me!" Arthur said, then apperated with a loud crack._

_"Now George," Molly said soothingly, "where is he?"_

_George pointed a shaky hand towards the door and he sobbed back into Molly's jumper. _

"George!" a voice echoed in his head, "George!"

He opened one eye and saw Krystal staring at him with a bemused expression.

"W-what happened?" George said, "I feel really light headed."

"You had one of those 'flash backs' that you get in this place," she said, "stand up! The floor's disgusting!"

He sat up; only just realising he was lying on the grimy floor and took a look around. He was in Knockturn alley.

"Of course!" he groaned at himself, "Krystal brought me here!"

"You alright?" she said cocking her head to one side, "don't worry, I had nasty flashbacks the first time I went down this place,"

"I'm not sure if that's meant to be reassuring or not," George said uneasily.

"Oh it is!" she exclaimed, "in fact, you're doing pretty well, considering!"

"Considering what?" George said standing up.

"Well, usually people throw up the first time they come down here so congratulations!"

She shook his hand merrily.

"So what's the surprise?" George said, smiling weakly, "Or were you just dragging me down here to see me collapse?"

"Oh, no! The surprise is just behind this door," Krystal said, and she walked towards a rusted shop with a mouldy door.

"No," George whimpered "That's the shop where...Oliver...no Krystal! Don't go behind that door! I'm begging you please!" his eyes started welling up.

She shrugged and put her hand on the handle, ready to twist,

"Stop!" George screamed.

Krystal released the handle and put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously George, do you know what you sound like? You sound like a blabbering baby! Now listen," she said sternly, "let me give you a bad riddle about what's behind this door."

George nodded confused.

"Believe and you'll see what your mind wants to see, don't and your mind will see what it expects to see."

"Huh?" said George, his mind swirling.

"Look," she said impatiently, "close your eyes and think of something happy."

"Are you teaching me how to do a protronus charm?" George grinned weakly with his eyes closed.

"Sort of," Krystal said simply, "just think of Fred, and all the happy times you've had, remember George, and just think."

George's face fell and he thought of Fred. Fred with him making products, Fred jinxing Percy's prefect badge, Fred and him throwing fireworks in the great hall, Fred cutting the ribbon to celebrate the opening of their shop...

"Woah that's enough!" Krystal exclaimed, "You miss him a lot don't you! Oh and keep your eyes closed."

"Okay," George whispered, "what do I do now?"

"Put your hand out," said Krystal, "focus on those special memories and twist that handle."

"Can I open my eyes?" George said dreamily.

"No, just do it you'll be alright."

George stuck his hand out and felt the cold handle in his grasp; he twisted and pushed the door with his outstretched hands. A warm breeze hit him in the face and he smelt flowers and his mum's stew...

"Now, step inside," Krystal said, "and you'll see."

Fred stepped inside, Krystal's hand in his grasp. The ground felt soft and bouncy and he heard birds tweeting around him. He heard a door shut softly behind him.

"Okay George when you open your eyes I will be gone, but head your way across the stream and over the bridge and there's the surprise waiting patiently for you."

"Okay, tell me when I can open them okay?" George replied.

But there was no answer.

George opened his eyes slowly, waiting for Krystal to snap at him, but there was nothing.

"George!" shrieked the voice of Ginny, who sprinted towards him.

George was welcomed with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow what is this place?" George asked.

"The forest of Shances," she said, "look!"

Her finger pointed behind him and he turned around and saw something that made him gasp. A creature, about two inches tall, a pale green colour with huge eyes and wings, were staring at him with a confused expression.

"What is it?" George gaped.

"It's a fairy," Ginny smiled, "aren't they beautiful?!"

"Yes," George grinned, "very beautiful"


	11. Chapter 10 PART 2! (whoopy!)

**Heya dudes! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I had the most hugest writer's block ever and my computer got confiscated by loving parents just when I had the greatest idea for a chapter! This chapter was very interesting for me to write, and quite fun, so enjoy! **

**Note: Defectus means 'Failure' in Latin ;P**

**WARNING: THIS IS POORLY WRITTEN IN CONSEQUENCE OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

George walked through the magical forest as if he were in a dream. Krystal was amazing, yet he still had no idea why she wanted him to come here...

Ginny held onto his head and George looked at it in surprise.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

Ginny stopped turned around and looked at him, smiling.

"Because you're going so damn slow!"

George chuckled at let himself be dragged by his sister.

They turned the corner of the forest and came across a clearing. He stopped, looking in amazement.

There was a picnic; with piles and piles of food, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were all there sitting in a circle, chatting happily to each other.

Hermione looked across Ron's shoulder and saw George and Ginny. She leapt up and let one of her 'Hermione hugs' on the rampage, which knocked George's hand from Ginny's grasp.

"Oh I'm so glad you've come!" Hermione said, clapping her hands.

Krystal watched from behind a tree. It was all going as planned; let's just hope Fred doesn't do anything stupid...

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her side and she gasped, falling onto the ground.

She grasps onto her side, waiting for the pain to dim, sucking air through her gritted teeth.

"Fred, I hate you!" Krystal muttered through the pain.

"Something wrong?" a jeering voice said from behind her. Krystal, still clutching her side, spun round and glared at the figure.

He had a tall muscular build and wore a black cloak. He had black hair which stuck up on his head and he smiled at her pain, and chuckled. You would probably call him darkly handsome...

"Leave me alone, Defectus!" Krystal hissed, "I will not let you win!"

Defectus laughed and sighed.

"Krystal, you're dying, and you know it," he smirked at her and leaned against a tree.

Krystal swung a punch at him but he turned into shadow and slipped away.

"You're just my imagination..." Krystal whimpered, "Nothing else."

Defectus's laugh echoed around the forest.

"But I'm not. I'm your curse, a Death Dancer's curse. I will always be with you, until you fail of course."

"I've never failed!" Krystal murmured.

"Oh but you will," Defectus said, giving a crazy laugh, "You know what Fred's done, don't you?"

Krystal hung her head, the pain now just a dull throbbing.

"He sent a letter," Defectus mused, enjoying the moment, "And guess who he sent it too?"

"Shut up!" Krystal cried.

"Shut up?!" Defectus said in a mock offended voice, "Well that's not very nice, is it Krystal?"

A tear rolled down Krystal's cheek.

"I can get the letter before it arrives," Krystal said loudly, "And I won't fail anymore!"

Defectus chuckled and said:

"You see Krystal; I'm already one step ahead of you!"

Krystal's heart thumped in her chest.

"What do you mean?" Krystal said, her voice sounding surprisingly shaky.

Defectus turned back into his human form again, but this time, he was holding a letter which seemed to be glowing in his fingertips.

Krystal's face turned white.

"Fred's letter." She whispered faintly.

Defectus nodded wearily and clapped sarcastically.

"Clever Death Dancer," Defectus smirked.

"Give it to me!" Krystal said, lunging for the letter, but he just held it up high laughing.

"Why would I want to do that?" he said, "For centuries, we've been trying to wipe out your kind,"

"You killed my family," Krystal said, her words dripping with venom, "I'm not going to let you kill me!"

Suddenly, Krystal closed her eyes and she started shaking. Out of the palm of her hand she created a ball of wispy silver gas.

Defectus laughed out loud.

"Is that all you've got?!" he said, "That's nothing; you've got hardly any left. You're doomed."

Krystal yelled and threw the ball which hit Defectus square in the chest, he yelped in pain.

"I'll be back," he said, glaring at her. But then his face softened and he said, "But not before I play postman!"

Krystal leapt at the letter in his hand but she just went straight through him as if he were smoke. He then disappeared, right in front of her eyes, with the valuable letter in his grasp.


	12. Chapter 11

George closed his eyes, soaking in his surroundings.

He was sitting in a meadow, surrounded by a forest. There were trees in blossom, next to a winding path which George would later find out, went to a lake as clear as crystal, where the Faerie kind live.

The trees around him swayed slightly in the warm breeze, the air crisp and cold but pleasantly warm at the same time.

He felt a faerie, land on his fingers and he cupped her, letting her nibble slightly on his fingers.

"George," Ron said, nudging him, "Look!"

George opened his eyes, the sunlight now getting slightly lower and realised Harry and Ginny had left.

"They went for a romantic walk," Hermione winked, "And-"

Suddenly, a scream of excitement cut off Hermione and the Fae on George's finger gave a little squeak and flew off. Ginny ran through the trees and crashing into George, knocking him over.

"Look! Look!" Ginny panted with excitement. George sat up quickly and tried to see what she was trying to show Hermione.

Sudden realisation and happiness filled him and he saw a silver ring on her finger.

George leapt up and hugged her.

"Ginny, I'm so happy for you," George whispered in her ear, Ginny laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Then Harry burst through the trees, out of breath laughing and ran into Ginny, knocking _her _over.

They lay there; play fighting and laughing and George couldn't help but smile a little too.

* * *

Defectus crept barefooted through the forest, looking at them with mock happiness.

"Aww," Defectus said, "How sweet,"

The laughter of the couple echoed through the trees.

"But yet," Defectus sighed, "I'm afraid it won't last,"

A ball of black wispy gas appeared on his fingertips, and he played with it, throwing it into the air and catching it. But then he flattened it and blew it gently and the gas started to float away, towards them, towards Hermione.

"Oh Hermione," Defectus chuckled, "You have to ruin everything,"

He watched the black gas float through the air and into Hermione's mouth.

"Finally," he smiled, "I will win,"

* * *

Hermione suddenly seemed to stop as if something hit her in the face.

George noticed and shuffled up to Hermione.

"Hermione are you alright?" he said.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, Fred,"

George gasped and leapt back.

"What?" George croaked.

"You are Fred, aren't you?" Hermione said, with confusion.

"Hermione, are you insane?!" Ron said, looking at her with shock.

"Oh I forgot," Hermione smirked, "He's dead isn't he?"

George took a step back, breathing heavily, and Harry and Ginny seemed to stop and stare at Hermione in horror.

"Hermione," Harry said carefully, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine thank you!" Hermione said dreamily, then she turned to look at George, "What about you, Fred?"

"Stop it!" George yelled at her, feeling a sharp pain in his side, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Before Hermione could answer, she coughed and spluttered and then she gasped, realising what she just said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh my god," Hermione said, touching her mouth, as if it was being controlled, "I'm so sorry, George! I didn't know I was saying it."

George turned away hurt and said:

"Forget it, I'm leaving!"

"No, George!" Ginny cried, leaping up to hug him "Don't go!"

"What does it matter to you?!" George cried, pushing her aside, "You're now engaged, and you're going to start a family, make new friends at your kid's baby group, grow old with your best friend who you love, but I can't do that because my best friend has gone!"

Ginny stared at him, not knowing what to do as he picked up his jacket and started his way through the path in the forest.

"You didn't just lose your brother," Ginny called after him, "We did too!"

George ignored her and picked up the pace.

Defectus laughed as he saw George storming through the forest.

"Now, I guess," Defectus mused, watching George push tree branches away, "he'll go back to his house and see the letter! And Krystal," he looks back at a small girl figure, lying unconscious on the forest floor, "won't be able to help you now."


	13. Chapter 12

**Heya! This is a guilty short chapter! I apologise! Please review! :D**

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive back at his house. The door was unlocked because his mother was still in the kitchen and he could hear her laughs in the room and some other familiar voices.

George closed the door quietly so he didn't interrupt and was just about to run up the stairs to his room when he noticed a letter, lying on the doormat, and it seemed to be glowing slightly.

He picked it up cautiously and saw his name was on the front with a scribbled 'George' in a strangely familiar handwriting.

He wearily opened the letter and started to read:

To George,

I got your letter. I miss you too. I showed Dumbledore one of our products and he laughed! It was the instant darkness powder. I have to admit, it's really nice up here and I think you would love it when you come up. I make people laugh and they love it because some people need to laugh. They miss their loved ones down on earth. Like Lily and James miss Harry. Remus and Tonks are up here too! Apparently, in heaven, time goes faster, so when I died, Remus and Tonks had been there for about a week! It's cool because you never age. I've been here for about a month now and it's awesome! But despite everything I miss home. I know I can't see you guys until you die, which sucks. Please George, I want you to stay on earth and look after mum and dad. I want you to have a normal life. Have children, grandchildren then age. I miss you George!

Love Fred x

P.S. Your ear is up here by the way.

George gasped and he slid onto the floor.

This was a hoax, George thought, nothing else.

But then a thin wispy Patronus slid out: it was the shape of a marmoset, and it crawled around, climbing onto things (including George's shoulder) then disappeared into smoke.

"That's Fred's patronus," George whispered, "It's the same as mine."

Suddenly George's heart felt pained and slow, as if it was a train slowing to a stop. He started to see black dots and his hearing muffled. He was just able to see his mother running towards him as he felt himself fall onto the floor.

He felt so peaceful, he almost smiled. Then he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

"I'm coming home Freddie." He felt himself say, and his vision went black.


	14. Chapter 13

Krystal felt herself come back to consciousness, and she opened her eyes. She then realised she wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a bed with white sheets and white duvets and walls. In fact, the whole room was just endless blinding white.

She sat up a little, trying to work out what had happened. Then she groaned, Defectus had the letter, she had to get up. She was just about to move when the familiar sharp pain in her side burst out, making her whimper.

"I wouldn't move just yet," a voice said at the door.

"But Dumbledore," Krystal strained, clutching onto her side, "I need to get the letter, I need to save George!"

Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid, you're a little late," he said, looking pitifully at her, "George is now out of our reach, I'm afraid he's dying."

Krystal shook her head in disbelief.

"But that means I'm going to die! I don't want to die..."

Dumbledore walked slowly towards her.

"Krystal, you are the bravest girl I've ever known. But I'm afraid Fred and George are going to have to sort this out by themselves."

"What do you mean?" Krystal said, her eyes going wide, "But that means I've failed you,"

Fred then burst through the door and when seeing Krystal awake, he ran up to her side and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" He exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled at Krystal's bemused expression.

"Fred has hardly left your side," he smiled.

Suddenly Krystal's puzzled expression became anger and she pushed Fred so hard, he practically flew across the room.

"How dare you even touch me!" Krystal screamed.

"I don't understand," Fred said, his eyes growing large and sad.

"You," Krystal said, jabbing a finger at him, "You caused this to happen! Do you know how much damage you've caused just by sending that godforsaken letter?!"

"Krystal," Dumbledore said, giving her a warning voice but she ignored him and slid out of bed.

"Because of you, I'm dying! Because of you, George is dying! We told you not to send any letters but you just had to throw that away as if we didn't mean it! Are you out of your mind?!"

Fred's face went red with rage and he marched up to her.

"Have you ever lost somebody, Krystal? Do you even know what it's like? Because I bet you don't. You just stand there like  
you know it all, but no; you're just a spoilt brat who only cares for yourself!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore seemed to shout.

Krystal gave one last glare at Fred, and then disappeared from the room.

Fred gave a cry of frustration and kicked the bedside table.

"You shouldn't have said that, Fred," Dumbledore said with a sad look.

"Shouldn't have said what?" Fred spat.

"Krystal has been through more than you can imagine."

"Like what," Fred said coldly, "lost her dignity? Because I know that must have hurt her a lot."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared.

"Take a seat, Fred," Dumbledore said, "Let me tell you a story,"

Fred gave Dumbledore a stubborn look, but then reluctantly sat down.

"Krystal's family were part of a group called the Fair Folk or Death Dancers; graceful people of the heavens who looked after the people of Earth.

But they weren't alone. They had friends, but they had many enemies, including the Mortems' who were a nasty folk, haunting the Fair Folk because well, that's just what they like to do. They feed off failure.

Each one of the Mortems' would haunt a particular family, and would try everything to make them fail. For example, Krystal tried to stop your letter from getting to George, but Defectus got there first."

"Wait," Fred said, feeling slightly guilty, "Defectus is a Mortem and he's been haunting her and her family for years?"

"Correct, but unfortunately Defectus has been a little too successful, and has taken all her family. Krystal's the only family member left."

"What do you mean by taken?" Fred asked.

"When a Death Dancer starts protecting a particular being, they made an oath never to let any harm happen to them. Whatever happens to them happens to the Death Dancer in a long term sense, which basically means, if they die, they die with them."

"That's an awfully big oath to make, professor," Fred said, looking surprised.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore said with a sour look. "Defectus is surprisingly powerful, finding the mortal who they are protecting and making them fail. Even I had a Death Dancer, and you too Fred. Everyone has one, until they die of old age, or if a Mortem causes them die earlier of course,"

"So, did I die from a Mortem, professor?" Fred said, sounding shaky.

"Not at all, you were just there at the wrong time my friend. Fate took you, not the Mortem."

"Fate sir?" Fred said in a confused tone.

"They're an entirely different species which I will not go onto today," Dumbledore said with an amused tone. He then stood up and started to walk towards the door, but before he left, he turned and said: "Remember, Fred, if George is really dying, please take it easy on Krystal because it's not just his life slipping away, it's hers too."


	15. Writer's note!

**Just a writer's note.**

**I feel like I've written this story poorly...looking back on it, I think I could have done much much better. Should I carry on? **

**I know it's a little strange but I'm doubting my writing skills for this story more and more. **

**Please review and tell me your opinion :/**

**Thanks a lot guys!**

**Amy x**


	16. Chapter 14

**Heya! Thanks for your opinions on my writer's note :/ and yes, I've decided to carry on a little longer for you guys ;) **

**I'm counting on you to help me finish my FIRST EVER FANFICTION! **

**So no pressure ;) **

**Amy x**

* * *

Darkness. That's all George saw. Flashing lights, a beeping sound, panicked voices then darkness again. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a heart monitor: the beeping was slowing down.

Nurses and doctors ran around the room with their wands out. Darkness again, but this time it stayed dark.

He woke up again to voices. He felt weak and lost.

The murmuring came from outside the door. George moved slightly, reaching for his pocket, groaning at the prickly feeling in his chest.

He then pulled out a pair of Extendable ears and threw one end at the door, and put the other end on his ear gingerly as he winced in pain.

"Will he be okay?" a choked voice said. It was Ginny.

There was an awkward cough from a male voice and he then said:

"I'm afraid, we're not sure if he's going to make it, ma'am."

"Does that mean," Ginny said, trying to hold back tears, "He's going to die?"

There was no noise from the doctor, but he must have nodded because Ginny broke out into heart-wrenching sobs.

George gulped. He was going to die; he was going to see his brother again.

"Hey," a voice said from next to him. George turned around slowly and saw Krystal.

She looked really bad. She was extremely pale, her hair didn't look so radiant anymore and her eyes didn't seem to have that depth to them anymore. Even her smirk had disappeared and she was holding her side painfully.

"What's happened to you?" George said weakly.

Krystal smiled and winced in pain.

"Let's just say I've been having a little bit of a rough time as well."

George and Krystal stared at each other, not really sure what to do or say.

"I'm dying." George said bluntly.

Krystal gave a short smile and winced again.

"Yeah," she strained, "I know."

"How?"

Suddenly she gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

"Krystal," George said, sounding shaky, "Are you alright?"

"Krystal," a voice said from behind her, "You're losing, just give up!"

"No," she whimpered.

"What's the matter?" George said.

"Shut up George!" Krystal shouted; sweat pouring off her forehead, "I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to him!"

She pointed her finger at Defectus who was leaning against a wall, smirking and examining his nails, but George just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Krystal, there's no-one there!" George exclaimed, clearly freaked out.

"Yes Krystal," Defectus sneered, "No-one's there!"

"I'm just going to ignore you," Krystal said, closing her eyes.

"Krystal," George said slowly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Krystal's face then softened and she grinned, but it looked forced.

"Forget it," Krystal said, "I know it's too late for you and me anyway so here," she pulled out a quill and some parchment. "Write to your brother."

George's eyes widened as he took the parchment.

"How did you-"

Krystal held up her hand to cut him off.

"Just write. He misses you, George. It's about time you saw your brother again."

George looked down at the parchment in shock and surprise. He looked up to say something, but Krystal wasn't there.


	17. Chapter 15

**Heya! This 'chapter' is slightly different. I'm going to do a couple of chapters with just letters, perhaps some reactions. I'm not doing this because I'm lazy, I'm doing this because I don't want to keep on saying "Then Fred got the letter" and "Then George got the letter" because I don't want to repeat myself too much.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this! 3**

**Amy x**

**PS. Sorry if that didn't make sense and please review :D**

* * *

To Fred,

I can't believe you got my letter! It's a miracle! But I'm going to have to disappoint you Fred. I'm going to die. I'm ill in hospital. Very ill. I'm surprised I even have the strength to write this letter. I love you Freddie, but I think I will have at the very least two days to live.

Love George x

P.S. Say hi to my ear for me and that I'm coming soon.


	18. Chapter 16

To George,

No George no! This can't be happening! I want you to live! To love and live a life! Please stay strong and survive for me, who's going to look after mum and dad?

Love Fred x

P.S. Ear says hi to and it wants you to stay down on earth!

* * *

Krystal fell down coughing as she just had another battle with Defectus.

He walked slowly up to her fallen body, crouched down and whispered in her ear:

"So young, so naïve. Did you really thing you had a chance against me? I wiped out your whole family, you stupid, stupid girl. What do you have to lose? Oh, wait, nothing!"

He gave a laugh which crawled up Krystal's spine and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not posting a chapter...**

**It's going to get a little boring for a while, I'm just going to post the letters now...until the end **

**Amy x**

* * *

To George,

No George no! This can't be happening! I want you to live! To love and live a life! Please stay strong and survive for me, who's going to look after mum and dad?

Love Fred x

P.S. Ear says hi to and it wants you to stay down on earth!


	20. Chapter 20

To George,

No George no! This can't be happening! I want you to live! To love and live a life! Please stay strong and survive for me, who's going to look after mum and dad?

Love Fred x

P.S. Ear says hi to and it wants you to stay down on earth!

To Fred,

I'm sorry mate but unless you've got supersonic medicine to cure me then I'm sorry, I'm going to die. I heard the doctor speaking to Ginny not long ago (I used extendable ears!) and he said I was dying and there's no hope for me! Ginny cried. I'm sorry. I'm sure Charlie or someone can sort something out for mum. Seeing you soon!

Love George

X

To George,

What about our shop? Who's going to take care of that? Please stay down on earth!

Love Fred

X

To Fred,

I put some people in my will that can take care of the shop:

Harry= because he was the one who gave us the money to buy the shop!

Ginny= she knows how to make most of our products

Ron= he's a grumpy lad; he can shout at anyone if they try stealing anything!

Hermione= she's a clever witch; she'll keep things in order and fix things if needed!

Happy now Fred?

Love George

X

To George,

No, I am not happy. You shouldn't die. You're not meant to die!

Love Fred

X

To Fred,

You weren't meant to die either Freddie. Nobody was really _meant _to die. But I can feel it now, death is welcoming me. See you in a minute!

Love George

X

To George,

Please keep strong! Keep away from the shiny white light!

From Fred

X

To Fred,

I have died now! I'm here! Where are you?

To George,

How come you're writing to me when you're dead?

Open your eyes Fred! I'm here!

Fred opened his eyes and there in front of him, was his brother, with a grin spread wide across his face, looking down on him. He could see every freckle on his face, every red hair on his head. Fred didn't hesitate; he leapt up and hugged his brother and didn't want to let go.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" George whispered into Fred's ear.

"I will never, ever, ever leave you." Fred sobbed back.

Then they both started crying into each other's shoulders. After a while they broke apart and Fred said,

"Together?"

George smiled and replied,

"Always."

They were in an embrace for a long time, until Dumbledore walked in and said:

"Krystal wants to see you before she dies, Fred and George,"

George looked at Dumbledore with awe but Fred just pulled him up and went to another room.

Krystal was there, lying in a huge bed. She was pale and delicate looking. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands crossed over her chest.

She weakly opened her eyes, and when seeing them both, she smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you both," she whispered, "It's great seeing you together but, it's my time to go now."

A tear went down George's cheek.

"You were the best worker anyone could have hoped for, Krystal." George said, taking hold of her cold hand.

Fred didn't know what to say. Because of him, he managed to take away two people's lives: George's and Krystal's, and there's nothing he can do to change that. It's over.

"Defectus won't shut up about me failing," Krystal whimpered.

George looked at her confused but Fred understood and sat next to her.

"Ignore him," Fred shrugged, "He's a jerk!"

Krystal gave a weak laugh but groaned in weariness.

"Shh," George said, squeezing her hand, "I'll never let go."

She smiled squeezing his hand weakly back and said;

"Thank you guys, just promise me something...be careful."

Fred and George laughed, tears streaming down their faces.

They stayed by her side until eventually light faded from her eyes, and she was still.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! Yeah...I made this chapter a little different :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Dark, gloomy, depressing, dismal, how else are you meant to describe a Mortem's lair?

Defectus sat on his black throne. He completed his task, Krystal was dead, he did what he needed to do, and the job was done. He looked to his right and smiled with satisfaction at the yellowish paper hanging up on the slimy wall with a pin. It had his name on top and in scrawny smudge writing it had all the people he had killed, he made them give up: 103. Wait, make that 104 now, he thought waving his hand, turning the '3' into a '4', chuckling slightly.

The door opened and another Mortem walked in. He wasn't as good looking as Defectus, he had a nose which was turned up slightly, wonky yellow teeth, a very spindly body and enormous ears.

"Tristis," Defectus said with a forced tone, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't remember you being in the high council, Defectus." Tristis said with a smirk, ignoring his greeting.

"Well," Defectus said with a fake sigh, "I have broken the record," he jabbed his thumb towards the yellowish paper, looking bored and Tristis's face went sour.

"Yes, yes," Tristis said, trying not to care, "I didn't come here to see you show off, I came here to tell you that Obscurum says that you have another erm...quest if you please,"

Defectus leans forward suddenly interested.

"Hold on," Defectus said holding his palm out in front of him, "Let me guess...it's a wife whose lost her husband in a terrible car accident and she's heartbroken, never to find her true love again? Or wait! A poor orphan boy who saw his parents get killed and ever since then he's been feeling a little suicidal? What?! Get on with it!"

Tritis cleared his throat, refraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"It's a girl, heartbroken from a close ones death...sound familiar?"

Defectus looked thoughtfully into the distance but then he raised his eyebrows and grinned, realising who it was.

"Ginevra, also known as Ginny Weasley, she was the brother of George wasn't she?" He started rubbing his hands together with glee, "Oh this is going to be such fun!"

* * *

**END. Thank you so much you guys for your constant nagging, determination, stubbornness and endless support to help me finish this poorly written FIC 3 ;)**

**Amy x **


End file.
